


Voice In the Wind

by shepweirfan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-27
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepweirfan/pseuds/shepweirfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: John takes young Dean with him on a Wendigo hunt. He tells Dean to stay in the car, but Dean can hear the Wendigo calling to him in the wind using his mother's voice.</p><p>He goes.</p><p>LJ User name: Seramercury</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice In the Wind

Seven year old Dean sat in the Impala waiting for his Daddy to finish a hunt. Ever since his Mommy died when Dean was just four, Daddy would go out looking for what hurt her.

Sometimes, when Dean was a good boy, Daddy took him on hunts and left Sammy with Caleb or Pastor Jim. Dean was learning a lot about this stuff. Sometimes it scared him and sometimes it was really cool. After all, Daddy was a like a superhero!

As he sat quietly in the dark, Dean heard a familiar voice in the wind. It was faint at first so he thought he was hearing things. His ears perked up again when the voice called his name.

"Mommy?" he whispered, almost afraid he was hearing things.

"Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeean," she called again.

It had to be her! No one else had that perfect voice! Grinning, Dean opened the car door and jumped out. It was chilly, but he didn't care. He was going to see his Mommy again and he would be warm again in her arms.

"I'm coming, Mommy!"

Suddenly there was a bright flash and something screamed. He saw fire just ahead and it made his tummy hurt. That's how his Mommy went away last time!

"MOMMY!" Dean cried, rushing towards it. "Mommy, please don't go!"

Strong arms grabbed him and held tight. "Dean!"

He stopped squirming, looking at his Daddy's face. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he pointed towards the fire. "That's Mommy! We got to see if she's okay! Come on, Daddy!"

Dean saw Daddy's face turn white and he patted his cheek. "You okay, Daddy?"

"Dean, that's not your Mommy."

He frowned. "But she said my name! I heard her!"

Daddy shook his head, closing his eyes briefly. When he opened them, tears were there. "God, I'm sorry, Dean. I shouldn't have brought you out here! That voice you heard was a Wendigo. It tricks people by calling out in a familiar voice."

Dean's bottom lip trembled. "You mean that wasn't... wasn't Mommy?"

"No, Dean," Daddy said sadly. "It wasn't."


End file.
